Yamimash
' ' Aaron Ash (born 25th of August, 1991) known on YouTube as Yamimash is a UK solo gamer who plays tons of horror games. His fans call him 'Yami' for short. He started uploading videos in 2009. These were short GOW3 videos. He didn't do commentaries on them at first, but after a while he gave it a try. His first subscribers were there only for GOW and COD, but in 2012 he gave other games an opportunity. And the mash was born, with Slender and other scary games he hit massive popularity. However, he does not just play Horror, puzzles as well sometimes. Pokémon and Minecraft are also on his list. Yamimash provides commentary and facecam on almost all of his videos. Since May 2013 he lives in his own place. Yamimash also owns a car which is a blue 2001 Peugeot 206. On 29 April 2013 he hit his biggest milestone. Yamimash has officially 200,000 subscribers. And his channel is still growing. In other news he is in a very loving relationship with Mark Fischbach aka Markiplier also a very popular youtuber. GOW the first video he uploaded'' was about Gears Of War, which is 'nice quad torque' The Scary Games Slender Yami has uploaded Slender the most and records his reactions and commentary. He has attempted all the slender games and has won Sanatorium, Hospice, Mod, Woods, Elementary, Mansion, Prison, 7th Street and he was prosumes to have won Elementary, because he collected 9 teddybears and died. Yami is yet to complete Slender and all the other Slenderman's Shadow games (i.e. Slender Mod, Claustrophobia,{Elementary,} Carnival, Haunt the Real Slender, Slender woods, SCP slender mod,). In Slender Prison you will see Yamimash raging will he Glitcht 2 times in a row through the map. His mother played also slender the 8 pages. The best moment of Yami's Slender video's is when shane (aaroInTheKnee) dressed up like slenderman scared Yami to death, this could be found on his Slender: The Eight Pages attempt 4. Horror Games Yami has played some quite scary games. He has played MAZE (and chickened out) and he has played Hotel 626 which is arguably the scariest game of all time! Some scary games he played: #White Noise, #Labyrinth #The 4th Wall #The Corridor #White Day #The House 2 #Nightmare house 2 #Exmortis 2 #Penumbra: Black Plague #The House 1 #Which #The Halloween #Paranormal #Grey #Candles #Hylophobia #The Rake: Back to asylum #Bunny Man: Lost Souls #Erie #Dream of the Blood Moon #The Rake: Hostel #The Briefcase #Pesadelo #Grey #Hotel 666 #Jeff The Killer #Lumber Island #Among The Sleep #Baby Blues #Maere (when lights die) #Slender Games #Pizza Delivery #And many more! Amnesia The Dark Descent And of course he plays Amnesia. He already played a lot of custom stories; and with his friend "Drew" he played "The Dark Descent". Drew is also known as Likebutter, and he helped Yami with the puzzles so it wouldn't take too long to make a walktrough. The names of the custom storyies are: It's hurting my eyes, it's hurting my eyes chapter 2, A Late Night Drink, Olafs Demise, Baldo's Discovery, The attic, the cruel ways of Dr. Richard jones, Lost the lights, Followed By Death Chapter 1/2, The Machine, Amnesia Hill, Unsterblich, White Night, Poisonous, Gary dark secrets, Silent hallways, Nintendo Castle horror, Black Death, Emma's Story, Dead spirits, the agony of Insanity, Disponentia, Curse of Brewer Manor, Abduction, Castle Dorian, Through the Portal, Dark room, feast of the damned, Weird Dreams, Haunted Hallways, My ladys insanity, Gary snowy secrets, Parasomnia, Nepsis and Sudden fear In some of them he didn't play alone, Markiplier and Morfar (2 youtubers) joined Yami in a story. Some of the stories are just trolling him, like nintendo castle. Every time he picks something up a monster will appear. And then Yami will shit Bricks. Platform games Super Meat Boy 'Until i go Crazy' that was the name of the series. Yami isn't the best in platform games, that will become clear if you watch this series. But despite the fact he's going crazy he lasted at least 16 episodes before he went for a ragequit. But we all need to confess, the game is pretty hard. Happy Wheels After that his fans keep asking for it, he played the game everyone wants. He has already played the custom maps about himself. But the most of it where just trolling him. He clearly doesn't know a lot about happy wheels. In the first episodes he didn't know the difference about 'Segway guy' and 'Pogostick-man'. But the time will bring the wisdom. He really enjoys it. (DPL's opinion, I think he doesn't want copying the others players. Its a matter of time and Yami will gets his own jokes i hope.) ''(more info will come soon) Co-op with TheOfficialEdge One of the best friends of Yami is edge. Edge is the second one that makes a lot of video's with Yami. This won't be much scary videos but puzzles, Platform or Call of Duty. TheOfficialEdge isn't the kind of youtuber that plays a lot scary games. (more info coming soon) Bloody Trapland This is probably the game that causes Yami and Edge to rage the most. This series contains 20 videos of raging and laughing (the laughing part is for the subscribers). But what's very clear, is that Edge is better than Yami. That makes Yami rage even more. The first nine episodes they play together as a team. Trying to survive each map. But what its looks like at the 9the episode its almost impossible. So they decided to battle each other in the game. And again Edge is still beter then Yami. But it doesn't matter, Yami will fix it so, that every single episode is worth watching. Unfortunately the game his multiplayer is horrible. Yami keeps glitching out. So they don't play it anymore. Stories What does Yami do when he can't solve the map? Let me tell a story: (coming soon) Portal 2 (Coming soon) Slendytubbies One special horror co-op. "Edge Vs. Yami" They couldn't resist this game. Yami needed to collect the "custards" ("pages" in this game). While edge had the roll as murderer (Tinky Winky). Edge was trolling Yamimash by saying that there was something behind the tree. You can guess what it was? Also, Yamimash teamed up with horror gamer Markiplier for a co-op video of "Slendytubbies." Left 4 dead 2 (more info soon) Call of Duty Black Ops 2 (more info soon) Terraria This is the shortest series there was. They did 2 episodes and then quit it. They didn't find the objective of the game. And of course they died a lot. Yami promised he will upload another episode in the next 2 Years. Co-op with AaroInTheKnee Yami's roommate a while back is Aaro. They are the best of friends and have played a lot of games together. (more info soon) Minecraft Solo Minecraft Minecraft is also on his list. First he just played minecraft on his own. But he found it boring. He died a lot., he had to restart all the time because of this. YOGBOX So he decided to play YOGBOX. After a while he quit playing it. Legend of Zelda mod The legend of zelda mod wasn't a succes either. But funny as hell. In some of the video's he must do a jump challenge. He timelapse it, because he felt many times. Its funny to see him rage. His own server After that he had a server. It was very popular, but it didn't last for long. Here he met his currently friend, Edge. TheofficialEdge joined him in other games a lot. Present minecraft From tis point he had a long minecraft series. A dual survival with AaroInTheKnee. This Series has more than 50 vid's. But at the and they lost their world. And know they are trolling eachother in creative mode. Currently Markiplier joined them as third player. And of course, they played the hunger games. But they won't last long in the games. The raging is stil the best part of this series. Yami's Quotes Yamimash is also known for his Quotes, some of them are: "Come to the Mash" "Im Yamimash" "Hey what's happening everyone, this is yamimash here" "Thank God" "Oh Fudgecakes!" "Da-da-ta-da-da-ta- BUM!" "Myeh..." "''waht the fuck?!"06:33, November 7, 2013 (UTC)06:33, November 7, 2013 (UTC)~~'' Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers